1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcasting receiver. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and a method for saving power in a digital broadcasting receiver by turning on the receiver when a channel selected through channel switching is received.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently a digital broadcasting receiver performs functions of receiving and displaying a variety of digital broadcasting signals. The digital broadcasting receiver comprises a tuner, a broadcast data demodulator and a broadcast data decoder. As the digital broadcasting receiver receives the digital broadcasting signals, which are encoded and modulated, the received digital broadcasting signals are demodulated and decoded.
A digital broadcasting system includes Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) system and Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) system. In general, digital broadcasting provides several service channels through a single frequency channel. The service channels may transmit broadcast data and/or additive broadcast information regarding channels for sending digital broadcast signals that a broadcasting station offers.
In a Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H) digital broadcasting receiver applied to a mobile terminal, broadcast data comprises audio/video data and additive broadcast information data. Here, audio/video data uses a Real Time Transport Protocol (RTP) suitable for real-time transmission. Additive broadcast information data uses a File Delivery over Unidirectional Transport (FLUTE) protocol suitable for high-capacity file transmission. The FLUTE protocol is formed of Asynchronous Layered Coding (ALC) including Layered Coding Transport (LCT), and FLUTE data has a File Delivery Table (FDT) and object data.
The DVB-H digital broadcasting receiver is supplied with limited power to enhance the receiver's mobility. That is, a mobile digital broadcasting receiver uses a rechargeable battery with limited size for the purpose of making transportation easier. Therefore, it is difficult for the mobile digital broadcast receiver to operate for a long duration of time. Additionally, when a DVB-H digital broadcasting receiver has additional functions, such as a mobile communication function or file play function, for example, battery consumption becomes greater.
Therefore, a need exists for a device and method for saving power consumed in a digital broadcasting receiver.